


Hidden

by Viridian Pen (DaronwyK)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/Viridian%20Pen
Summary: Instead of Oz, Spike is the one that comes across Willow in the aftermath of the Halloween episode in Season 2.





	1. Halloween

Willow woke up on the hard, wooden floor of the porch she’d passed out/died on. She sat up slowly, and pulled off the cheesy white ‘Boo’ costume, leaving it on the porch. She felt…confident, powerful…very un-Willow like right now. Everything had gone to hell around her and she’d taken charge and saved the day, well night if you wanted to get technical. It was kind of a heady thing. She paused, picking up a broken piece of wood as a make-shift stake and started walking home. She knew that Buffy would be heading home with Angel, and she was sure Xander and Cordelia could manage to get the kids back to the school in one piece.

 

As she walked down the empty streets, a bit of a swing in her gait, she remembered that there was a costume party at the Bronze tonight. Magical mishaps rarely dampened anyone’s desire to have a good time in this town so she shifted her direction. About a block away she started hearing the distant rumble of bass from the club’s sound system and picked up her pace a bit. She felt a tingle between her shoulder blades a half-second before she heard a whistle. She spun, stake in hand.

 

“Well, well, well…little mouse has a bit of a tiger hiding inside mmm?” Spike stepped out of the darkness, face all too human. “Don’t worry pet, as good as you look…I’ve had my fill tonight.” He’d fed, and fed well. His frustrations at missing his chance to kill that blonde bitch had been taken out on a pair of teenagers necking in a mausoleum. The girl had cried so prettily.

 

“Stay back.” Willow managed to say, voice not shaking.

 

He raised his hands and spread them. “Let’s call it a truce for tonight. Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be out here all alone…stake notwithstanding. Someone might feel the need to take advantage of a pretty young morsel like you.” He dragged his eyes over her body taking in all that pale, flawless skin on display. Who would have known that all those bulky sweaters and shapeless coveralls were hiding such a rock hard little body.

 

She gripped her stake harder. “I thought if you found one of Buffy’s friends you were going to drain us dry, and use our bones to bash her head in?” She arched an eyebrow, nonplussed as he started to chuckle.

 

“You heard that mmm? How close was I to finding you, pet?” He asked, leaning against the building and just watching her. Dru was still too weak to be out, he’d sent some of the minions back to the lair with food for her. While he was still stinging from the beating the Slayer had given him, this creature was too interesting to kill straight off.

 

“You were right outside the door when you heard her in the ceiling.” She admitted.

 

“Can’t say I’m too sorry I missed you then luv.” He pushed away from the wall. “Let me make it up to you…one drink, one dance, and then I’ll make sure you get home safe.” He offered, unable to squash his more gentlemanly urges tonight.

 

“How can I trust you?” She asked, meeting his eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t, but it’s Halloween, and tonight’s magical craziness aside, we don’t do wholesale slaughter tonight.” He moved closer, able to see the flutter of her pulse from here. She was intrigued by him, and that caught his attention. Baby like a little danger it seemed.

 

“One drink.” She agreed and lowered the stake slowly.

 

“And a dance, pet.” He offered her his arm.

 

“I have a name you know.” She said, heart beating a bit too fast as they walked down the darkened alley towards the Bronze. She had her arm slipped through his, leaning into him a little with her heels on the uneven pavement.

 

“I know.” He said as they headed inside, him paying both their covers as they passed the bouncer. He led her to a table in one of the darker corners of the room and gave her a grin. “You want one of those fancy coffees?” He asked her, trying to figure the Slayer’s pretty friend out.

 

“A chai latte, please.” She said, the whole situation felt so surreal. The murderous, master vampire was going to buy her a latte. Yeah, perfectly normal night on the Hellmouth.

 

The bleach-blonde vampire nodded and headed off to the bar, returning with her latte and a pint of beer for himself. He sat down, meeting her eyes boldly. “Something I’ve been wondering, why do you always hide yourself, Red? I saw you that first night dancing with the Slayer, trying to be invisible in the middle of a dance floor. Quite the feat that.”

 

She shrugged, taking a sip from her drink. “I don’t know, I’m just shy I guess.” She blushed a bit.

 

“You do know.” He challenged her. “I think you’re afraid of what might happen if someone did take notice.” He grinned as the blush went down her neck and into her cleavage. Now that was adorable.

 

Willow couldn’t deny that he was right, even as her face flamed in embarrassment at being so neatly dissected by an enemy she barely knew. An enemy that was sitting here, having a drink with her and looking at her in a very strange way. “Maybe I am.” She admitted quietly. “But when I’m around her, no one ever does.”

 

“You need to find your own light pet, and stop living in her shadows.” He said and took a long drink of his beer. He should by rights kill her, but he knew with a Slayer like this it would just fuel her desire to kill him. No, he wanted to strip that fire from Buffy…his Sire had taught him a thing or two about taking the fight out of an opponent.

 

“She’s my friend. I don’t mind usually.” She protested and frowned as he stood and took her hand.

 

“Well she’s not here tonight, pet.” He urged her to stand and took her down to the dance floor, pulling her close. “Let me show you how it feels for the eyes to be on you.” He whispered into her ear, lips brushing the delicate shell of her ear. He grinned darkly as he felt a shiver run through her body.

 

Willow wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he stroked hands down her back, meeting her eyes with a mischievous smirk. She let him guide her, the tension melting away as she forgot that they were in the middle of the Bronze and even for a moment that he was a vampire. She closed her eyes a moment as he traced a thumb along her bare spine. He had shifted their grip, letting her rest her head on his chest, taking one hand in his…more of a dance hold than a teenage sway as the music shifted.  

 

_You come out at night, that's when the energy comes And the dark side's light, and the vampires roam You strut your rasta wear, and your suicide poem And a cross from a faith that died before Jesus came You're building a mystery_

 

Willow loved this song, finding her hips moving against his, following his lead. His hand on her lower back kept them pressed together, his belt buckle digging in very slightly against her bare stomach. She blushed a little as he moved them to the side of the dance floor, moving back enough to catch her eyes again. They were so intense they sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

_You live in a church, where you sleep with voodoo dolls And you won't give up the search for the ghosts in the halls You wear sandals in the snow, and a smile that won't wash away Can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way? Oh you're so beautiful, with an edge and a charm But so careful when I'm in your arms_

 

Willow felt him move her back against one of the pillars just off the dance floor and she pressed a hand to his chest, swallowing nervously. “I think it’s been more than one dance.” She whispered.

 

“I hadn’t noticed.” He said, but slowly moved back, slipping a hand into hers. “I should see you home.” He said, not wanting to push his luck anymore tonight. Anymore and he might well find the Slayer slipping a stake into his heart for it.

 

“Yeah, it’s getting late.” She let him lead her off the dance floor and out of the club. She shivered a little as they stepped out into the cool air, the temperature signaling the arrival of fall.

 

“Here…” he slipped off his duster and put it around her shoulders. “Can’t have you freezing to death, pet.” Spike played the part of the gentleman, ignoring that he had just nearly tried to make out with the teenager against a pillar in the middle of a crowded club. Dressed as she was he had no worries that anyone would recognize the Slayer’s mousy friend. She was just a pretty girl he’d picked up from the club for a little fun.

 

Willow was confused as hell as they walked across town. He scared her, but it was like tonight her fear was somewhere far off and quiet. She wondered if it was a side-effect of Ethan’s spell. He didn’t seem terribly chatty as they walked, and she didn’t feel the need to breech the silence.

 

“So…what caused tonight’s little escapade?” He finally asked her as they passed one of the cemeteries.

 

“Some guy who owned the costume shop had cast a spell, so you became whatever your costume was.” She explained. “I’ll probably learn more tomorrow. Giles dealt with it while I went to try and help Buffy and the others.”

 

“So…what’s your costume supposed to be?” He smirked.

 

“Sexy ghost.” She settled on, really she thought Buffy just wanted to make her look a bit slutty but sexy ghost was less embarrassing than saying slut.

 

“Well…you nailed it luv. Sexy as hell.” He made a show of flicking his eyes up and down. He came to a stop in front of her home and chuckled at her surprised. “You think I’ve been in town this long and not scoped out where the Slayer’s best mates live?”

 

“Oh…” She managed to say through the sudden tightness in her throat. She took off his duster and offered it back to him. “Well….I should go inside.”

 

“Probably a good idea, pet. Best not to mention this to your friends, some of them might get the wrong idea.” He shrugged the long leather coat back on.

 

“Thank you, for walking me home.” She did say quietly before walking quickly up the walkway and inside the house.

 

Spike dug a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it before sauntering off. It had been an odd night to be sure, and he had a feeling his feet would find their way to the pretty red-head’s bedroom window one night soon.


	2. Lie To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter titles will reflect where we are in canon.

 

Willow was cutting through the park, heading home after a late research party at the Library. She heard something and turned, stake in hand. A tall, dark-haired woman appeared from the shadows. She was wearing a white dress with an empire waist. Something about her made the hair on the back of Willow’s neck stand up.

 

“Little lamb….you’re the one we’re supposed to leave be…” The woman crooned, circling. “Kissed by fire…the new Princess…” Her dark eyes glinted in the moonlight.  

 

“Willow.” Angel appeared. “Go…now.” He moved forward, eyes narrowing at Dru’s choice of words. He put himself between his childe and Willow.

 

“But Angel…” Willow said.

 

“Go now Willow!” Angel snapped, pleased when she turned and ran. “You shouldn’t be here Drusilla.”

 

“My Angel…” She smiled and approached. “Spike says we mustn’t hurt her, not a pretty hair on her pretty head. Soon the court will be complete again, King and Queen, Prince and Princess…” She smiled as if sharing a big secret. “It’ll be so lovely, we’ll have a party with flowers and cakes.” She rested her hands on his chest.

 

Angel felt something cold in the pit of his stomach. “I’m giving you a chance Dru….take Spike and move on. It won’t end well for you…for any of you.” He said, gripping her arms and pushing her back.

 

“You’ll come back to us soon…the stars are whispering it.” She smiled and touched his cheek before pulling back and slipping away. “Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch…” she sang softly as she disappeared into the shadows.

 

Angel backed away and then turned to follow Willow. Something was going on and he intended to find out what it was. He caught up with Buffy’s friend a couple blocks from her house. “Willow…hold up.”

 

Willow stopped and turned. “Who was that?” She asked.

“Her name’s Drusilla.” He said. “She’s dangerous, don’t ever let yourself be caught alone with her. She did say something interesting. Do you know why Spike would have placed you off limits to the vampires in town?” He met her eyes, hoping that there was nothing but he saw the slight tremble in her bottom lip as she looked down at the ground.

 

“I…it was nothing.” She shook her head.

 

“You need to tell me.” Angel said. “I won’t tell Buffy.” He promised.

 

“It was on Halloween, after we all changed back.” She hugged herself, trying not to feel like a complete idiot. “I’d decided that I didn’t want to go straight home so I was walking to the bronze. He ran into me a block away. I had a stake, but I think we both know if he’d wanted to he could have killed me.” She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “He offered a truce…said he wanted to make sure no one hurt me.”

 

“So he went with you to the Bronze?” He carefully kept any judgement off his face. He knew just how charming Spike could be, and just how much of an obsessive streak ran through his line. Drusilla and Spike both had glimmers of it from time to time, though not usually as bad as his own had been.

 

“Yeah. He bought me a drink, we talked a little, and then we danced.” She blushed a bit.

 

Angel nodded. “And he took you home?” When Willow nodded he ran a hand through his hair. “He hasn’t contacted you since?” It had been a couple weeks.

 

“No, nothing. I thought it was just a one off.” She said. “I know it was stupid…I was just feeling so…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“It could just be a passing interest, try not to worry.” He reached out and touched her arm. “For now, just don’t go anywhere alone after dark, and if he shows up at your house, don’t let him inside.” He said. “Let me know if he contacts you.”

 

“You think he will?” She looked doubtful of that.

 

“Probably not.” Angel lied as they headed towards her house. “Just be careful.” He said as they reached her house.

 

“I will be.” She said and headed inside. Willow hadn’t missed the look of worry in Angel’s eyes, she knew there was more to it than he was telling her. She saw the note on the kitchen table, her parents were over at her uncle’s house for cards and they’d be back late. She grabbed a glass of juice in the kitchen and headed to her room. She turned the light on and fed her fish when she noticed an envelope pushed under her balcony door.

 

She walked over and picked it up, unfolding the paper inside.

 

_Sweet stream that winds through yonder glade, Apt emblem of a virtuous maid Silent and chaste she steals along, Far from the world’s gay busy throng: With gentle yet prevailing force, Intent upon her destined course; Graceful and useful all she does, Blessing and blest where’er she goes; Pure-bosom’d as that watery glass, And Heaven reflected in her face._

_Not my own work, but it reminded me of you. I hope you like the flowers, pet._

_~S_

Willow blushed as she read it, the handwriting was elegant and slanting. She opened the door to her balcony and found a potted Orchid sitting just outside her door. She picked it up and brought it inside. The smell was incredible. She leaned forward and took a deep breath. She put it on her bedside table and found herself going to the computer. A few searches of orchid species identified them. They were called ‘Lady of the Night’ orchids because of the fragrance they emitted only after dark.

 

Willow grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a simple ‘ _They’re beautiful. Thank you.’_ She left it out on her balcony, looking out into the dark for a long moment before going back in.

 

In the shadows, Spike watched her and smiled. He waited until her room was dark before going back up to retrieve the note. He smirked and tucked it away, peeking through a gap in her blinds to see her in bed. The orchids were on the bedside table. He let his eyes wander her room, taking in the stuffed animals and little trinkets on her dresser. William Cowper’s poem did suit her, she was so very young. Sweet and innocent. He trailed his fingers down the glass and made himself walk away.

 

He’d marked her as off limits to the others until he decided what he wanted to do with her. It confused him, this attraction. She was nothing like his Dru, his black goddess. He grabbed a woman on the way back to the factory, a treat for her. He tied the girl up and dragged her back to their bedroom, hooking her to the wall. “Dru? Where are you baby?” He called, frowning when he found her in the bathroom, rocking in a corner. “What’s the matter?” He knelt and stroked her hair.

 

“They sneak in….stealing bits of your hearts from me.” She rocked harder. “My Angel with the Slayer, my Dear Heart with her…all alone, all alone.”

 

“No one’s going to take me from you ducks.” He kissed her softly, ignoring the way Angel’s name rubbed raw against his pride. That bloody wanker was nothing to them but he still burned like salt in an open wound. “I’ll always be yours pet, forever and ever ‘til the whole bloody world crumbles to dust around us.” He swore to her.

 

“You swear?” She looked at him with those dark doe eyes.

 

“I swear baby…now, I have a present for you.” He helped her stand up, and led her into the bedroom. “Sweet and fresh, just the way you like them best.” He kissed her neck, and smiled as she headed over and began to feed.

 

He’d heard rumors of a book that might hold the key to her restoration and was planning to send his boys to ‘procure’ it from the watcher. With her full and whole again they could finally be rid of the bloody Slayer, and maybe pick up the little hacker on their way out of town. Something pretty to play with on the road. That made him smile

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Spike frowned from the shadows, watching Angel go into *his* girl’s bedroom. She was wearing a short nightshirt and she’d just casually invited him into her home. He paced in the dark until he watched her all but shove him out of her room and close the door. He stayed still until he was certain the wanker was gone. He waited a while longer until he saw the light go out in her room and then he headed up, tapping on the glass. He saw a dim light come on and then she opened the door again.

 

“Spike?” She looked surprised.

 

“What was he doing in your bedroom pet? You weren’t exactly dressed for company.” He tried not to sound as jealous as he felt. He saw her pale a bit and felt a bit better.

 

“He…needed me to look something up on the computer.” She said. “I wasn’t expecting him.”

 

“I brought you something, sweets. Can I come in?” He asked.

 

“I…” She stammered a little.

 

“Come on Red…I promise not to kill you, or your family.” He smirked. “I’ll even promise to be a perfect gentleman…tonight.” He traced his fingers down the shimmering barrier between them.

 

“You can’t use the invitation to hurt Buffy either.” She added, biting her bottom lip.

 

“Done, pet.” He said.

 

“Then…come in, but just keep it down. My parents are just down the hall.” She stepped back, mentally kicking herself. This had to be the stupidest thing she’d ever done.

 

“Like a church mouse.” He stepped in and took a moment to look around. “Did you like the orchids?”

 

“They’re beautiful, and the smell is incredible.” She said and crossed her arms, a little uncomfortable being in her nightshirt.

 

“I thought you’d like them better than some cut flowers.” He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. “For you.”

 

Willow looked surprised and she reached out to take the box. She opened it to find a Star of David inside. It was gold, inscribed with something in Hebrew. “It’s…”

 

“You should wear it, it’s not just crosses vampires are repelled by.” He said, happy to give her something to protect herself with.  

 

“I saw Drusilla last night.” She said quietly. “She said you’d told the other vampires to leave me alone.”

 

Spike went still. “Did she hurt you?” he asked, moving closer and touching her arm.

 

“No…Angel stumbled onto us and told me to leave.” She said. “She didn’t say much.” Willow blushed a little as Spike’s thumb stroked circles against her skin.

 

“Be careful around her pet, she wouldn’t mean to hurt you but she might forget that you’re fragile.” He said.

 

“I’ll be careful, this me…being careful girl.” She tried to move back only to find his hand close around her upper arm.

 

“No need to be so jumpy, pet.” He leaned down and stole a kiss, just an innocent brush of his lips. Her blush nearly matched her hair. “I’ll say goodnight before I break my promise. Make sure you wear that, I’ll be disappointed if I see you without it.” He moved back and took her hand, pressing a kiss to its back. “Nothing in the world is single; All things by a law divide; In one another’s being mingle…why not I with thine?” He winked.

 

“Shelley.” She said with a soft smile. “From Love’s Philosophy.”

 

Spike gave a polite bow and withdrew, unable to help the silly grin on his face. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” She closed the door behind him, and leaned against it…her heart beating fast. Spike, William the Bloody, scourge of Sunnydale, had just stood in her bedroom quoting Percy Shelley to her. She was so screwed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Willow was back home. Buffy had gotten out of the bomb shelter, and locked Spike and all the other vampires inside. She was glad her friend was alright even though it felt a little confusing with whatever was going on with Spike. Her phone rang and she paled a little when his voice came over the line.

 

“Pet? I need you to come and let us out.” He said. They’d managed to pry a corner of the door back but day was quickly approaching and Dru needed to feed before dawn or she’d weaken even further.

 

“I’m not sure I should…” Willow said.

 

“Please Willow…I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” He wouldn’t beg…couldn’t. “No one will lay a hand on you, I promise.”

 

“Ok.” She said softly, knowing that once he’d been invited into her home things had changed. If she refused there could be very real consequences. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She said and hung up. She didn’t like this, it made her stomach turn in funny knots, but despite all the she was out the door. She grabbed her bike and headed across town. She approached the door carefully, seeing the top corner ripped in but the reinforced bar that held the door shut was still holding. The viewing slit was open and she approached. “Spike?” She called, chewing on her bottom lip.

 

“I’m here luv…” His face showed. “Open the door.” He asked her.

 

Willow swallowed thickly and turned the handle, releasing the security bar and the door swung open and she stepped back. Her palms were sweaty and she moved back as a couple minions rushed out at her.

 

“Leave the girl.” Spike growled at them and they instantly froze and moved back. “Get the car and bring it around.” He snapped at them and handed Dru to one of the other men for a moment, going over to Willow and taking one of her hands in his. “You’re safe, I won’t let anyone harm you.” He lifted her hand to his lips. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her skin.

 

Willow swallowed and nodded. “Why did you need my help? I mean, you’d have gotten out eventually?”

 

“I need to get Dru back to the lair…she’s not well.” He said quietly. “I’ll come see you soon. I owe you for this.” He turned her hand over and pressed a kiss into her palm. “And I take my debts seriously.” He met her eyes and nodded before releasing her. “Hurry along home now.” He smiled as the car was brought around.

 

Willow went and grabbed her bike, heading home as fast as she could. She snuck back in and went to her room, feeling very off about what she’d done. It felt like betraying her friends. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t do this again. She wouldn’t do this again.


	3. The Dark Age

****

Willow flopped down on her bed, exhausted from the day. Angel had managed to destroy Eyghon by taking the demon into himself. It had been risky but it had been the only thing she could think of that would destroy the demon once and for all. She had snuck in, not even turning on the light in her bedroom. She felt something shift in the air and suddenly there was a hand over her mouth, stifling her scream. She kicked out at the figure holding her down.

 

“Easy, pet. It’s just me.” Spike grunted as one of her kicks hit home. “Bloody hell, girl.” He let her go and rolled to the side. It had been a while since a regular human had kicked him in the wrinklies.

 

Willow sat up and snapped the light on. “What the hell.” She gasped, getting off the bed and listening…relieved when she didn’t hear anything from her parent’s room aside from their tv. She leaned against the wall, watching as he got up.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said trying not to laugh. “Not bad, pet.” He said.

 

“Are you ok?” She frowned, realizing she had kicked him in the balls. Her self-defence class with Buffy had just kinda kicked in, so to speak.

 

“Why, going to offer to kiss it better? Didn’t think so.” He smirked as she went red at the suggestion. “Slayer been teaching you to protect yourself?” He asked, going to sit in her computer chair.

 

“A little.” She nodded and sat on the end of her bed. “What are you doing in my bedroom?” She asked.

 

“I owe you…for what you did the other night. I wanted to make you an offer, to make good on that.” He said.

 

“What kind of an offer?” She gave him a slightly suspicious look.

 

He chuckled. “Nothing sordid. I’ll teach you to protect yourself, better than she can. She doesn’t expect you to get yourself in real danger…I know differently.” He said. “I’ll be on a motorcycle, every night at midnight, just up the street. You hop on and we’ll have a little lesson you and I. What do you say?”

 

Willow’s eyebrows went almost up to her hairline. “But why?”

 

“Dru was nearly killed by a mob in Prague, if she has to go a night without feeding it weakens her even further.” He ran a hand through his hair. “She means everything to me, pet…she’s been my whole existence. You helped me buy her more time.” He lifted his head and met her eyes. “For that I’d give you almost anything you could ask for. You live in danger most nights because of the Slayer…least I can do is help you be less of a target. My vampires I can control, but there’s more than vampires out there.” He said.

 

Willow found herself nodding. “Ok. Some nights I might not be able to come, with helping Buffy and stuff, but I want to learn.” She said.

 

“See you tomorrow night then.” He stood and went over, tipping her chin up and stealing another soft kiss.

 

“Hey…I thought you said she was your everything?” She gave him a look.

 

“I’m a vampire luv, we don’t do human rules.” He winked and leaned in, deepening the kiss. He threaded his hand into her hair, cradling the base of her skull as he coaxed her to respond.

 

Willow gasped as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and found herself returning the kiss. She was vaguely aware of him turning the lock on her door handle and walking them back towards her bed. She was still shocked as her back hit the bed and he was suddenly there, lips on hers again.

 

He shifted, kissing down her throat and then he suddenly stopped and pressed his forehead to her shoulder a moment. He lifted his head and met her eyes, quiet for a long moment. “I should go.” He said softly, stroking her cheek.

 

“Yeah…cause…yeah.” She managed to say, heart pounding. She didn’t want him to go, it felt…wow. No wonder Buffy was having a hard time focusing on the slaying with all the smoochies going on with her and Angel lately.  

 

He got off the bed and nodded. “There’s a helmet in your closet, and a jacket. Wear something comfortable to spar in.” He said and made himself leave, not looking back at her laying on the bed, flushed and tousled. If he had, he knew there’d be no stopping regardless of her wishes in the matter. He needed a good kill before going back to the factory.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow dressed in the dark, slipping on the leather jacket and grabbing the helmet. She shimmied down her trellis and headed up the street where she could see a motorcycle waiting. She slipped the helmet on, stomach in knots but gathering her nerve. He’d proven more than once that while he could hurt her, he clearly didn’t want to. A little voice in the back of her mind kept whispering ‘demon’ but she was trying really hard to ignore it.

 

“Hop on.” He said to her, as he turned the ignition.

 

Willow climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“Hold on.” He said and started off, grinning a little to himself as she held on tight enough that he was grateful he didn’t actually need to breathe. He headed them out of town, to an old storage building a couple miles out. He’d scouted it out before he’d made his offer. That far out of town no one would happen upon them by accident. As the road sped by underneath them he felt her relax a little and learn how to mould herself to his body as they leaned through the turns and twists.

 

When they reached the building he turned the bike off and took off his helmet. He didn’t really need one but wanted to keep anyone from recognizing him. Things could get more than simply awkward for Willow if she was seen with him.

 

Willow got off the bike and took off her helmet, looking around. The old building stood in a clearing in the woods. There was a fence that was fallen down and partially reclaimed by the forest, and the metal rolling door on the building had rust on it. “That was cool.” She grinned as he rocked the bike up on it’s stand and got off as well.

 

“We weren’t even going that fast, luv.” He chuckled. “Come on, I got the boys to set it up for me.” He unlocked the building and let her in. There were mats down in the middle of the building a couple of chairs and a table off to the side and a little mini-fridge humming away in the corner. He took off his leather duster and tossed it over a chair, his red silk shirt joining it, just leaving him in a black t-shirt.

 

Willow unzipped the leather jacket, putting it over the chair. She was just wearing a green tank top over her black workout pants. She knew she was being silly, he’d been in her bedroom with her in a nightgown and managed to behave himself. This covered more, but she still felt exposed.

 

“Come here, pet.” He offered Willow a hand.

 

Willow unwrapped her arms from where they were crossed over her middle and put her hand in his. He used it to draw her closer, and then led her over to the mats.

 

“We’ll start with just some basics tonight,” He said. “Show me your fighting stance.” He said, releasing her hand. He resisted the urge to chuckle as she simply lifted her fists. “Ok…we have a lot of work to do.” He said and moved behind her, showing her how to present as small a target as possible, adjusting her hands.

 

For the next hour they did some light sparring. He’d just tap her, and encouraged her to hit him as hard as she could. It took her a while to get into it. Finally she landed a hard right hook to his jaw that actually *hurt* and then he saw her gripping her hand.

 

“Ow…” She hissed.

 

“Let me see, baby.” He took her hand in his and could see where her knuckles were going to bruise. “I think we’ll need to wrap your hands next time.” He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over the reddened skin. “Come and sit down, I’ll get some ice for that.” He took her over and went to the mini-fridge and got a cold pack. He’d been fairly sure they’d need one here and there, she was not the Slayer after all. He pulled his chair over and placed the cold pack on her hand. “Nice hit though, I felt that one.” He winked.

 

“I’m pretty pathetic, aren’t I?” She shook her head.

 

“You’re human Willow…you’re not going to be able to knock me out, but hopefully you can learn enough to keep yourself out of trouble.” He handed her a bottle of water. “Not everyone’s built to be a badass slayer, pet. You’ve got your own talents.” He winked at her.

 

“Oh and what talents are those?” She challenged him, opening her water and taking a sip. This fighting stuff was hard work.

 

Spike just held her gaze for a long moment, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “I think we touched on one last night.” He smirked, leaning back in his chair as she tried again to match the exact shade of her hair.

 

“Don’t tease me.” She muttered.

 

“I don’t tease, pet…I’m just not sure you’re ready for it all.” He leaned forward again and caught her eyes in his. He reached over and cupped her cheek with his hand, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. “When you are, we’ll have ourselves a good ol’ time.” He promised her. Her eyes were so green, and he watched her pupils dilate a little and he could smell the arousal on her.

 

Willow leaned into his hand, turning her face a little to place a soft kiss against his palm. She heard the sharp intake of breath and when she flicked her eyes back up to meet his she nearly dropped her bottle of water. The look in those icy blue eyes was intense. She felt his thumb trace her bottom lip now and then he moved, standing and kissing her. This time the water bottle did hit the floor and Willow moaned into Spike’s lips.

 

Spike broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. “Time to head home, pet.” He made himself say. The temptation to throw her over the table and bury himself in her was very strong. He knew he could make her enjoy it, but there was pleasure in postponing fulfillment. Denial now would make completion all the sweeter when he gave in to it.

 

“But…” She protested, her hand grabbing his shirt as he tried to pull back.

 

Spike put a hand over hers and leaned in, lips brushing her ear. “Trust me, you aren’t ready for what happens next sweet girl…” He nuzzled the soft skin just behind her ear, smelling her blood just under the surface. “Beautiful, sweet, innocent, girl.” He moved back and offered her a hand.

 

Willow swallowed nervously and let go of his shirt and merely accepted his hand and stood, letting him help her into her jacket and escort her out. He was such a contradiction of actions to her, one minute he was kissing her like he was going to devour her from the mouth down and the next he was offering her his arm like a Victorian gentleman. It left her off balance and reeling at times. He left her in front of her house, simply saying he’d see her the next night.  

 

Willow went around the back of the house and carefully climbed up her trellis and into her bedroom. As she laid in bed, thinking about the kiss and his whispered words, she shifted uncomfortably. It took a long time to fall asleep, tossing and turning as she tried not to think about his kisses, or him touching her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Willow was not her usual perky self at school the next day. Her hand *hurt* and was starting to bruise, just like Spike had predicted. She also had not slept well. What little sleep she’d been able to get had been plagued with dreams that left her gasping and frustrated beyond belief. She’d given in and gotten a coffee from the cafeteria and she managed to summon a smile as Buffy appeared.

 

“Hey Wills…ow, what did you do to your hand?” She spotted the bruise peeking out from Willow’s long sleeves.

 

“Tripped over something in my room when I was sneaking in last night and whacked it against the wall.” She made a face. “Pale skin…bruises easily.”

 

“Giles has some pretty good bruise salves in the Library, for when I take pretty vicious hits. Might make it heal a bit faster for you.” She suggested.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pop in after home-room.” She said.

 

“Got plans for tonight?” Buffy asked, eating a muffin.

 

“I didn’t sleep well last night, I think I might just try and have an early night and get some sleep.” She said. “Unless you need something?”

 

“Naw, you need some rest. I think Angel and I are just going to do a few sweeps of the graveyard and call it done.” She agreed. “I think we all deserve an easy night.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Willow agreed as Xander came and sat down with them. Willow hated keeping secrets but it wasn’t like she was hurting anyone. Spike wasn’t using her to attack her friends, and he was the first person to look at her like that. Like she was beautiful, desirable…and something worth having. She blushed a little just thinking about the look in his eyes last night. Then she paled, realizing that Buffy was calling her name. “What?”

 

“Ok…earth to Willow.” Buffy said, watching her shy friend blushing…clearly lost in thought. “Come on, let’s walk to French.” She said and slipped an arm into Willow’s.  “Spill…what’s with the blushing?”

 

“Nothing.” Willow said, blushing darker.

 

“Uh huh…and I’m not buying that why?” She grinned. “Come on, you can tell me anything.” Buffy said.

 

“I have a secret admirer.” She admitted. “He sent me flowers and some poetry.” She hoped that would satisfy Buffy.

 

“Oh my god….that’s so sweet. Do you have any idea who it is?” Buffy fairly bounced.

 

“No…there was no name. And I don’t know who would be sending me something like that.” She said, hating lying to Buffy so much but there was no way she could tell her the truth.

 

“We’ll have to do some thinking on this.” Buffy smiled and together the two girls headed off to French class. Willow was glad that for the moment, her secret was safe.


	4. What's My Line?

****

Willow parked the car by the smouldering ruins of the church. She’d borrowed her dad’s car, feeling a need to come and say goodbye. She got out and walked carefully through the burnt out building. She had a spray of orchids in her hand. She felt tears stinging her eyes and was confused by them. It wasn’t like it was with Buffy and Angel. She didn’t love Spike, but watching the building collapse on him as the fire spread her throat had closed up. He’d been meeting her in secret for weeks now, teaching her to protect herself. There had been kisses, moments when things had gotten out of hand but he always stopped them. He was a demon, supposed to be evil incarnate, but he’d been different with her.

 

She approached the spot where he’d been and she dropped the flowers in her hand. She saw his hand there in the tangle of blackened and smoking boards. “Spike!” She ran over and started pulling the debris off him when another pile of lumber shifted violently, revealing a very fully restored Drusilla.

 

“You came back to help him?” The vampiress looked at the little human, kneeling next to Spike’s trapped form.

 

“I needed to know if he was…” Willow broke off, torn between running and passing out in fear.

 

“Sunrise is near…we need to get him to safety.” Dru said and pulled Spike out of the remains of the building. “I heard your car, you’ll drive.”

 

Willow stood, nodding. She opened the backseat for Drusilla, heart pounding wildly. “Where do you want to go?” She said as she got into the car.

 

“Back to the Factory. He needs blood and I must quiet the others…make them understand who rules them now.” Drusilla stroked Spike’s charred skin. “Fire weakens us, he’ll heal but slowly, but we will make him well again.”

 

Willow started driving, not liking the ‘we’ part of that.  She headed for the factory where Buffy had destroyed the Master’s bones, as that was the only place she could think of. The sky was just starting to brighten.

 

“Come along dearie, he needs you now.” Dru said as she carried Spike into the building.

 

Willow only hesitated a moment before following, her gut in knots. She knew Drusilla was certifiable, and keeping her happy might be the only way she’d get out of this with a pulse. The vampires in the lair watched her with interest but stayed back, and she didn’t let Drusilla get very far ahead of her. They went down a concrete staircase into a bedroom, and she watched as Spike was laid tenderly on the bed.

 

“There is a bathroom there, clean his wounds of debris. When he wakes, you will let him feed from you. You are his…you will stay and help him.” She moved like a snake, tangling a hand in Willow’s hair. “Do you understand dearie?”

 

Willow cried out and nodded. “I understand.” She whimpered as Dru casually tossed her against the wall. She stayed there, huddled in on herself not wanting to provoke her.

 

“I’ll be back, take care of my sweet Spike.” She breezed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Willow was shaking but made herself get up and approach the bed. The smell of charred flesh stuck at the back of her throat. She carefully pulled his duster off and removed his shirts. She got a basin of water and a cloth from the bathroom and started cleaning the blood off him, removing the slivers of wood in his wounds. She carefully turned him over and had to stifle a gasp. There was a deep gash in his lower back, and she could see the gleam of his spine in it. She also saw wood and metal shards in the wound. She heard Spike groan and she knew then that he was waking up. “Spike?”

 

“Pet?” He frowned, eyes still closed. “Where…bloody hell my head hurts.” He was clearly disoriented.

 

“You’re at the factory, Drusilla brought you here.” She said. “I need to finish cleaning your wound….but it’s really going to hurt.” She warned him. She looked around the room and finally settled on his belt. She reached under him to undo it and then slid it out of his belt loops. She doubled it and moved up to press it against his lips. “Bite down on this…it’ll help.” She said.

 

Spike nodded and took the leather between his teeth. He felt her fingers in the wound on his back and he bit down hard, the leather yielding as he fought the urge to scream. It was blinding, hot white pain. Black ate at his vision as she worked. He didn’t understand why she was here...but was grateful for the help. Left in the wound those fragments would delay his healing, forcing his body to slowly expel them.

 

Willow nearly threw up a few times but finally managed to pull the last piece out, a nasty metal sliver nearly as long as her palm that had gone right through his spinal column. She wiped his back clean and set the basin aside with shaking hands. “I think that’s everything.” She said and reached up to take the belt from between his lips again.

 

“Not that I’m not grateful, pet, but why are you here?” He asked, reaching a hand out and grabbing her wrist.

 

“I thought you were dead…I came back because I needed to know if you were.” She whispered. “Drusilla was really not dead and brought me here, told me to clean you up and said I needed to feed you.” She said, hating how her voice shook.

 

”I need blood Willow…and it’s too late to hunt anything up.” He said, thumb stroking against the pulse in her wrist. “I won’t take more than you can spare.” He shifted his head so he could see her face. “Only if you let me…I won’t force you.” He met her eyes, seeing the fear and strangely not revelling in it. Part of the attraction was her goodness, her innocence, and her desire to be with him despite all that.

 

“I’m scared.” She admitted. “If you bite me, Buffy will see….she’ll know.” She closed her eyes, unable to help the tears that escaped.

 

“There’s other places to drink from than your neck, luv.” He said gently and squeezed her hand. “Willow, look at me.” He said firmly, and when she opened her eyes he kissed her palm. “Do you trust me?”

 

Willow felt herself nodding. She knew it was crazy, but she did trust that he wouldn’t kill her. “I do.”

 

“Then take off those tights and sit in front of me.” Spike said, weighing his options. The neck would be too obvious and he ran the risk of damaging the nerves in her hand if he tried to take that much blood from her radial artery. The femoral artery was the best option for this.

 

Willow blushed crimson at the implication and moved away a bit, managing to slide her leggings off and she scooted up the bed to sit against the headboard. Spike had pulled himself up on his elbows and a hand guided her over to the center of the bed.

 

“Open your legs.” He said as he guided her into position. He shifted in between her thighs, trying to ignore just how damned erotic this was. He pushed her skirt up and smirked a little as she closed her eyes, hands fisted in the blankets. He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh. “This is going to hurt, baby….I’m sorry.” He said and struck.

 

Willow cried out, the pain sharp and immediate and then something strange happened. A wave of heat swept up her body, tightening low in her stomach. She could feel his hands gripping her tightly…holding her in place as his jaw worked. The moment seemed to stretch forever, her vision blurring a bit and little bits of light started floating in and out of her vision. The next thing Willow knew, she was lying flat on the bed. Spike was hovering over her, fingers playing through her hair. She could tell he’d straightened her skirt out, preserving her modesty.  

 

“I took a bit more than I should have. Just rest pet.” He said and leaned down, kissing her softly.

 

“I have to get home.” She muttered, trying to sit up.

 

“Shh…you’re not going anywhere just yet.” He said. She tasted like honey, berries, and things he could only partially remember from his mortal life. She was pale, her heart beating faster than it should to make up for the blood loss. “Just rest.” He whispered. He could feel the wound closing in his back and he rolled to the side and carefully sat up. It hurt but he could move. He saw the long metal sliver she’d yanked out of his spine and repressed a shudder.

 

He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. “Willie…get your ass to the factory with a load of blood. Get someone to drop you off, I need you to do something for me too…Yes, do this and all is forgiven from last night…And Willie, be quick about it. I’m not in a patient mood.” He hung up and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get Willow out of here and home. Drusilla could be frighteningly jealous and at the moment he wasn’t strong enough to protect her.  He shifted to sit against the headboard, stroking his fingers through Willow’s hair. She was sleeping lightly…exhaustion and blood loss taking its toll.

 

Drusilla breezed in and stopped. “You haven’t finished your dinner.” She looked at the sleeping human in Spike’s lap, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’ve had a good feed luv, and killing her now would just piss off the Slayer.” He held a hand out to her, being very careful. “Besides, she’s proved useful, be a shame to kill her.” He kissed Dru’s wrist, scrapping teeth on skin. “It was smart to bring her along, my beautiful, black goddess.” He met her eyes, letting her see the desire there.

 

“Now we’ll make the whole world burn down around us…and the stars will quiver and shake.” She grinned darkly, leaning down and kissing him.

 

“Willie will be here soon, with more blood. Bring him to me when he gets here. I’ll get him to take the girl home so we can play.” He nipped her bottom lip teasingly, loving the evil glint in her eyes as they spoke.

 

“It’s been so long….” She crooned and stroked her hand through his hair.

 

“Go wait for him, and bring him to me Ducks.” He kissed her hard once more, relieved when she pulled away…fairly skipping off to wait for Willie. He leaned back against the headboard and let out an unneeded breath. He gently shook Willow’s shoulder, rousing her.

 

“Mmm?” She muttered and stirred, sitting up slowly with a hand on her head.

 

“Easy there now….you’ve lost a lot of blood.” He cupped her cheek. “I have someone coming to take you home. Call the Slayer once you’re home and let her know you’re sick. Get some rest and eat something. I’ll come to you when I can.” He whispered, thumb stroking along her cheekbone.

 

“Rest…that sounds good.” She leaned forward, head resting on his chest. “Everything’s spinning…” She whispered.

 

“Stay awake for me now, pet.” He whispered.

 

Willow nodded, still really out of it when Drusilla returned with someone. She was aware of the man helping her up, and finally picking her up to carry her out of the factory and to her father’s car. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass, trying to pull through the fog. He was saying something to her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to focus. “What?”

 

“Your house kid, where do you live?” Willie asked again, starting the car.

 

“On Ridgewood, 257.” She answered, shaking her head to try and clear it. The car started moving and she felt a wave of nausea hit her hard.

 

“Just hold on Kid, I’ll get you home.” Willie simply said and headed the car for the nicer part of town. He pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. “Are your parents home?” He asked her.

 

“No…away.” She said.

 

“Ok, let’s get you inside before someone sees me.” The sleazy bar owner had been told in no uncertain terms that if he took any liberties with this girl, Spike would rip off the bits that made him a man. He believed him. He found the house key on her key ring and helped her inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. He got her sitting down and looked very uncomfortable. “Do you need anything?” He asked.

 

“Can you get me a glass of juice?” She asked and just flopped back on the bed.

 

“Sure Kid.” He said and returned shortly with a glass of orange juice. “You sure you’re gonna be ok?”

 

“Yeah…just lock the door behind you and leave the keys under the stone turtle.” She muttered, arm flung over her face.

 

“Ok. You’ll tell Spike I got you home ok?” He asked.

 

“Mmmhmm.” She managed to respond before he left. She didn’t know how long she laid like that before making herself sit up and drink the glass of juice. She picked up the phone and dialed the extension for the library, knowing that Giles would be there at this hour.

 

“Hello?” His familiar voice came over the line.

 

“Hi Giles, it’s Willow.” She said and closed her eyes to still the spinning for a moment.

 

“Are you all right? You sound a little strange.”

 

“Just woke up feeling pretty rough, can you let Buffy know I’m staying home today?” She asked him. “And say goodbye to Kendra for me?”

 

“Of course, make sure you get rest and drink plenty of fluids.” Giles said. “I hope you feel better.”

 

“I’m sure I will.” She said. “Thank you.” Willow said a few polite goodbyes before making herself get up and go into the bathroom. She blinked at her reflection, she was very pale and there was a smear of blood across her forehead. She started the shower and undressed, her hands clumsy. She wondered again how much Spike had actually taken and how long it was going to take to recover.

 

She got under the spray of the shower, letting the hot water pound down on her. She looked at the swirl of the water around her feet, seeing the water run pink for a while. She bit her bottom lip and made herself look at her inner thigh. The bite was ugly and deep, but seemed to have scabbed over all ready. She didn’t linger too long, not feeling strong enough for a marathon shower. She just quickly washed her hair and carefully soaped her skin, avoiding the bite. Now that she’d seen it, the throbbing pain seemed a constant background as she pulled on a night shirt and went to curl up in bed.

 

Willow didn’t take long to fall asleep, but her dreams were troubled. Spike on top of her, holding her down while Drusilla tore into her throat…his laughter chasing her through a string of images. Blood, pain and hands holding her down ran through them all. She distantly heard knocking. She opened her eyes and realized that there was knocking at her front door. She grabbed her house coat and went downstairs, seeing that it was starting to get dark. She looked through the glass in the door and opened it. “Buffy?” She looked surprised.

 

“How’re you feeling Will?” She asked.

 

“Still pretty crappy, I think I might have the flu or something.” She said. “Come on in, I was just going to make myself some soup.”

 

“You sit, I’ll make soup.” Buffy looked at Willow, suddenly very concerned. “You’re white as a sheet.” She guided her to sit down on the couch.

 

“I feel pretty out of it.” She admitted, leaning her head back against the couch. “Did Kendra make her plane all right?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s not going to tell her watcher about the whole saving Angel aspect…cause that would just be too weird for them to understand.” She answered from the kitchen. She also put the kettle on to make Willow some hot chocolate. “But everything seems ok, Angel’s pretty weak but he’ll be fine. Spike and Drusilla are toast…so all in all, pretty good considering where we were this time last night.” She said.

 

“Yeah, crazy how fast things can change huh?” Willow said, trying to smile. “Maybe we’ll get a day or two before anything else crazy happens.”

 

“We can hope.” She came out with a mug of hot chocolate for Willow. “At least it’s the weekend now, and you can just take it easy and feel better. Where are your parents?”

 

“Visiting my aunt Irene. They’ll be back on Sunday night.” She said, sipping the mug and feeling a little better as the hot sugary drink hit her system.

 

“Do you want me to stay over, make sure you’re ok?” She offered. “Mom would totally understand.”

 

“Maybe for tonight?” She bit her bottom lip, hating that she felt that bad but it was a little scary. She’d slept for nearly nine hours straight and didn’t feel even a little rested.

 

“I’ll call her while your soup warms up. Want to watch a movie?” She asked as she stood and headed to the kitchen, picking up the phone.

 

“Hello?” Joyce’s voice came over the line.

 

“Hey mom, I stopped at Willow’s on the way home ‘cause she wasn’t at school today. She’s not feeling very well and her parents are away. Would it be ok if I stayed over, just so she’s not on her own?” She asked.    

 

“Of course honey, do you need me to drop anything by?” She asked.

 

“No, I can borrow some pjs and I’ll just come home and change in the morning. Thanks Mom.” She said and hung up once they’d said goodbye. She got Willow a bowl of steaming soup with some crackers and brought it out for her. “Here you are. Mom’s cool with me staying.” She said and sat down while Willow tried some of the soup. The food seemed to help, bringing the colour back to her cheeks. Something about her friend was nagging at her, but she couldn’t put a finger on it.

 

“Thanks.” She said genuinely. She was about to say something else when there was a sharp knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get it.” Buffy said and went to open it, looking a bit surprised at the delivery guy standing there.

 

“Delivery for Willow Rosenburg?” He said.

 

“I can sign for it.” Buffy said and accept the large florist’s box and carried it back inside, locking the door behind them. “Will…expecting something?” She asked as she carried it in. “Or is this something else from your secret admirer?”

 

Willow blushed. “Maybe?” She was a little worried. What if there was a note. What if he’d signed his name. Oh god, oh god! She set her soup aside and Buffy put the box on her lap. She untied the white silk bow holding the box closed and lifted the top, her breath catching in her throat. There was a massive bouquet of gardenias and pale peach coloured roses. She leaned down and breathed them in. “Wow…” She whispered.

 

“I’ll get a vase, see if there is a card!” Buffy said and grabbed a vase out of the glass cabinet in the dining room. She took the flowers out and both girls saw the underneath was another two packages, hidden beneath the fragrant blooms. Buffy put the flowers in the vase and set them on the coffee table, sitting beside Willow as she unwrapped the first package. It was a book. “The Language of Flowers.” She read the title. It was clearly old, and as she opened the cover she saw the publication date as 1903. There were two red ribbons marking pages and she opened the first to Gardenias. “The gifting of gardenias is to convey a secret love, or admiration, and to declare the receiver of both loveliness and purity.” She read the passage and then turned to the other. It was for peach roses. “While all roses are a timeless symbol of love and passionate regard, a peach rose indicates a feeling of gratitude, thankfulness, or an expression of modesty.” She closed the little book and set it aside and reached for the last package. She unwrapped it and smiled. It was a dozen truffles from a little artisan chocolate shop that had opened not long ago. “These look….”

 

“Oh my god Will…who is this guy?” Buffy looked well and truly stunned. “So, he’s telling you with the flowers that he feels a secret love for you, and he’s thankful for something? Or he thinks your modest? And clearly he is up on his history, so I’m thinking not a high school guy.”

 

“Yeah…I don’t think so.” Willow admitted, picking up the book again. She turned through the pages and found orchids. “And the orchids he sent me before are a symbol of beauty and love.” She blushed again. It had to be from Spike…there was no other explanation in her mind. “I just wish I knew who it was.”

 

“Well…the flowers and chocolates would be pretty easy to track down, if you want us to do a little digging?” Buffy offered.

 

“I don’t know…I kind of want to play this through and see what happens.” She admitted. “I’ve never been the girl who’s gotten flowers or chocolates…it feels kinda nice, you know?” She hoped Buffy understood.

 

“Just be careful ok…this is kinda sweet but it can tip to creepy pretty fast.” Buffy said.

 

“Yeah, if it starts getting creepy…we can totally dig into it.” She nodded, knowing that anything less would look really suspicious.

 

“Deal…so, movie fest?” Buffy smiled.

 

“Movie fest.” She nodded her agreement. The two girls watched Romeo + Juliette, ate chocolates, and tried to forget their troubles for the most part.


	5. Ted

  
Willow laid on her bed, fingers tracing the shiny skin of the scar tissue on the inside of her thigh. It had been two weeks since he’d put his fangs into her flesh, thirteen days since he’d sent her the flowers. She’d heard nothing else and it was weighing on her. As she’d healed her dreams had gone from a frightening rehash of that night, to something more disturbing. At least, disturbing to her. She blushed even thinking about them. Before this her fantasies had been…well, normal. The last week though she’d had images and feelings run through her body that were almost alien to her.

 

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. A part of her wondered if it was something to do with Spike feeding on her, and the only place to get that question answered was in some of Giles’ personal books…or she’d have to go and talk to Angel. Neither option was really appealing to Willow. At least the books, she might be able to convince Giles that she just had a bit of academic curiosity. Something told her that Angel would know just by looking at her what had happened. That made her stomach feel very icky.

 

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. It was just after seven, but it was a Saturday. She got up and got dressed anyway, deciding that if nothing else she could head to the Library and maybe see if she could sneak into Giles’ office before he got in. She and Buffy had borrowed some of the old watcher chronicles before, this couldn’t be much harder. She headed downstairs and smiled at her mom.

 

“Where are you off to so early?” Her mother asked.

 

“Just wanting to get ahead on a paper. I thought I’d try and get some study time in before meeting Buffy and Xander for lunch.” She grabbed a banana. “I’ll be home for dinner though.” She promised.

 

“All right, have fun honey.” Her mother smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks mom.” She said and grabbed her backpack before heading out the door. She headed into the school, passing a few people who were obviously there for make-up lessons. She entered the library and mentally cursed, seeing Giles already sitting there with a mug of coffee.

 

“Willow? Good morning.” He smiled.

 

“Morning, I didn’t think you’d be here so early.” She said and then mentally cursed, she really sucked at subterfuge.

 

“I’m meeting Miss Calendar, we’re going for coffee after she finishes up some grading.” He looked a little embarrassed. “Was there something you needed my help with?” He asked.

 

“I…I kinda wanted to learn a little more about vampires and their lore? I thought it might come in handy as we keep running into weirdness on that end.” She said. “Seemed like more of a book thing, than a ‘net thing.” She dropped her backpack on the chair.

 

“Well…I do have a couple of volumes that might be a good place to start.” Giles smiled and stood, going to the book cage and unlocking it. “Was there anything in particular you were curious about?”

 

“Not really, just looking to dig a little deeper than the usual ‘avoid sunlight’ and ‘stab them with the pointy end of the stake’ stuff.” She said. “Like that ritual that Spike tried to do for Drusilla, that kind of stuff is pretty fascinating.”

 

“It certainly is, though I warn you there’s plenty in this book to keep you up nights.” Giles came over with a fairly thick volume. “You’re welcome to read it, but I’d prefer that it didn’t leave the library.” He said.

 

“Sure, I’ll lock it up in the book cage when I’m done.” Willow said, accepting the book with a smile. The volume was nearly as thick as her palm was wide, and had ‘Vampyr’ embossed across the cover.

 

“That will be fine.” He said and returned to his seat, picking up his coffee and returning to the book he’d been reading.

 

Willow took the book to her preferred spot and sat down. She opened the book and glanced through the table of contents, one chapter catching her interest. It was titled ‘Feeding Rituals & Bonds’. She nosed through the previous chapter first, not wanting Giles to see what she was really interested in, only turning to that section once he left the Library to meet with Miss Calendar.

 

The beginning of the chapter was dedicated to the most important feeding ritual, the siring of another vampire. As she read she found herself getting drawn in, reading that there were two distinct types of siring. The first was really a quick and dirty version, it limited how much power the resultant vampire would have. It seemed to account for the usual brainless minions that they always seemed to run into. The second was a more lengthy process, and the vampire created through it would retain much more of the person they had been before turning. Those vampires usually went on to become Masters in their own right, or form small independent clans.

 

There were several paragraphs about the social hierarchy in a vampire clan before it moved onto other types of bonds. One in particular caught her eye. It was referred to as the Audeat, or ‘Selfless Sacrifice’. It was a bond that was formed when blood was given freely to a vampire who had been injured. In exchange for such a service the human would be marked, and their blood not appealing to any but the vampire to whom they had offered it. There were only a handful of documented cases, but in all it seemed that after the bond was formed, small amounts of the bonded vampire’s blood could also aide the human’s healing in the event of an injury or illness. Willow shivered a little, the thought unsettling. She finished the chapter off, without finding much else.

 

Willow continued reading, getting drawn into the book and the world it was describing. She didn’t even realize how much time had passed when she heard the doors to the Library open. She looked up to see Giles coming in.

 

“Goodness, you’re still here?” He looked surprised. “It’s getting rather late.”

 

“I got caught up in the book…it’s pretty fascinating stuff.” She said, shutting it. “I didn’t really mean to be here this long.” Willow went to put the book in the cage.

 

“It is a rather riveting read.” He chuckled and locked the cage. “The watcher that wrote it actually spent nearly ten years living captive in a vampire clan.” He said. “It’s one of the few inside glimpses there has been into that world.”

 

“Why would they keep him captive there?” She asked curiously.

 

“It’s a sad story really. The Watcher had fallen in love with his Slayer, and when the local Master discovered the illicit relationship he took the Watcher in order to control the girl. In exchange for letting his vampires feed and kill without reprisal, he kept the Watcher safe and alive and would allow the Slayer to see him periodically. After ten years, the Slayer finally fell in battle and the Master chose to release the Watcher. After so long living amongst them, it seems that the Master had grown fond of the Watcher and so spared his life.” Giles said softly.

 

“Poor man.” She said softly.

 

“Indeed…but it is a primary reason why such relationships are forbidden between Watchers and their charges.” Giles said and went to put a few more things away. “I won’t be in tomorrow, but if you are keen to do more reading, I’ll leave the key for you.” He showed her where he was tucking it away.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” She said and grabbed her backpack. “I should get home, before it gets too late.”

 

“Be careful.” Giles said.

 

“I always am.” She smiled, showing him the little flask of Holy Water in her backpack. She headed out and mentally cursed, it was already getting dark. Her mother was going to kill her. She hurried down the street, taking her chances by cutting through the graveyard. As she walked quickly through the tombstones and crypts, she thought how even three years ago she’d never have dared to come through here alone. It was like knowing what was really lurking in the dark had made her bolder.

 

She was nearly to the edge of the cemetery when strong hands grabbed her, one clamping over her mouth as they pulled her backwards. She struggled but was tossed hard against the stone side of a mausoleum. Willow came up swinging and turned her weight behind the blow, hearing the snarl of a vampire. She pushed the hair out of her face, seeing the male vamp coming at her again. She kicked, scratched and twisted but he was just too strong and soon had her pinned to the ground. Willow felt tears in her eyes as he leaned in. Suddenly he was off of her.

 

“Who do you belong to?” He growled, a Texas drawl colouring his words. 

 

“To me, actually.” Spike said, stalking out of the shadows. “You alright pet?” He said and offered her a hand up. “This whole bloody town is mine, as a matter of fact….so you’d best be going. You touch a hair on her head again and I’ll flay the skin from your worthless carcass and pour holy water over what’s left.” Spike’s eyes were hard, not wavering from the interloper. 

 

Willow took his hand and stood, letting him draw her closer. She watched the strange vamp back away.

 

“No insult intended…honest mistake.” The man said, tipping his hat to Willow. “My apologies Miss.” He disappeared into the night.

 

“I can smell blood, how badly are you hurt?” Spike asked, grateful he hadn’t needed to fight…he was most certainly not back on his game yet.

 

“Not too bad…just scraped my knee and split my lip.” Willow said, shaking a little.

 

Spike cupped her cheek with his hand, thumb tracing her injured lip. “Let’s get you home, pet.” He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “What are you doing out here alone at night?” He asked.

 

“I was at the Library, got a bit lost in a book.” She said a little sheepishly. “It was getting dark by the time I left.” Willow let him guide her out of the cemetery and towards her house.

 

“Until I’m back to full strength, you need to be careful.” He said. “You’re lucky I was here tonight.”

 

“What would he have done?” She asked softly.

 

“Probably not killed you, but you might have preferred that.” He said softly, not wanting to tell her what challengers often did to humans connected to the ruling vampire in an area. “It wouldn’t have been pretty Willow.” He left it there, feeling her shudder a bit.

 

“But why?” She asked.

 

“Hunting here without announcing himself to the local Master is a direct challenge to my authority.” He said. “Sunnydale is mine, and other vampires are allowed here by my sufferance only.” He explained. “Rumours will have gotten out that the Slayer killed, or weakened me. There will be other challengers.”

 

“How are you?” She asked softly, noticing how he avoided the pools of light left by the street lamps.

 

“Healing, much quicker due to your help.” He lifted her one hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. “Plans tonight pet?” He asked her.

 

“I just need to have dinner with my parents…and then I could sneak out.” She smirked.

 

“Sounds good pet. I’ll wait in your room for you then.” He winked and headed around the side of the house as she went through the front door.

 

She frowned, not hearing her parents anywhere. There was a note on the table, telling her that her dinner was in the fridge and they’d be home late. She sighed, not surprised. Her parents were gone more often than not, and relied on the fact that she was a good girl rather than any actual parenting. She crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. She headed upstairs and opened her door, stopping and smiling. “You knew they were gone.” He’d brought in her little decorative table off the balcony and had dinner waiting for her.

 

He grinned. “I saw the house was empty and let myself in, saw the note. Let’s get you cleaned up and then you should eat something.” He took her hand and led her into the bathroom, sitting her up on the vanity and getting a washcloth. He ran the hot water over it, wringing it out before cleaning the blood off her face. He turned his attention to her knee, gently cleaning the dirt out of the wound, wincing at her little hisses of pain. “Sorry baby.” He said and once it was clean he smoothed some antibiotic cream over it.

 

“Thanks.” Willow said, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

 

“It’s nothing, luv.” He said, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand. “There’s some pajamas to change into there, come out when you’re done.” Spike drew back and left the bathroom. He’d had different plans for tonight, but he was certain she had to be shaken from the attack so he’d just delay a little longer.

 

Willow pulled on the fleecy pj pants and the simple blue tank top. She thought about grabbing her robe and hiding under it, but left it hanging on the back of the door. She came out and sat down, blushing a little as he poured her a glass of champagne. “I shouldn’t…”

 

“You’ve been doing a lot of things you shouldn’t lately.” Spike handed her the champagne flute. “Why stop now?”

 

She blushed and sipped it, the taste was vaguely sweet but not overly so. “It’s wonderful.” She tried some of the pasta, a little self-conscious eating in front of him.

 

“Did you like your gift?” He asked, lounging on her bed.

 

“I did.” She nodded. “Buffy was here, so I’m really glad there wasn’t a note.” She admitted.

 

“Part of the thrill…the risk of getting caught.” Spike smirked, eyes appreciating the way the tank top clung to her breasts, just able to make out her nipples where they pressed against the material.

 

“The chocolates were delicious.” She blushed, trying not to think too much about the other thrills she’d want to experience with him.

 

“I’m glad you liked them, because I brought you some more.” He smirked, thinking that perhaps his plans didn’t need to be put off entirely.

 

Willow smiled. “You did?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Spike grinned. “Eat your dinner first, pet.” He said and got off her bed. “I’m just going to make sure everything’s locked up.” He left her bedroom and went down to the front door, locking it and pausing to look in the front hall closet. He found a dark, silk scarf and chuckled as he tucked it into his pocket. He headed back upstairs, he noticed she’d finished her pasta and was about halfway through her champagne. He closed her blinds and locked the door to her balcony so they’d have some warning if the Slayer showed up.

 

He went over to her stereo and pressed play, having put a cd in while she was in the bathroom. He slipped off his duster and trademark red, silk shirt and offered her a hand. “Dance with me?” He asked, pleased when she stood and took his hand. What she had done for him was rare, special. Drusilla knew he was here tonight, understood that she’d need to share him with the little human. She was busy planning her party after all. She’d never been one to deny her Spike a little bit of fun.

 

Willow let him draw her into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She shivered a little as the hand resting on the small of her back slipped under her tank top, his thumb tracing against her spine. She swallowed a little, her stomach fluttering nervously. She lifted her head off his shoulder and leaned up, to catch his lips in a kiss. She wasn’t normally bold, but she’d missed him so much. Her dreams had only added fuel to this particular fire. She felt his hand slide up her back, under her shirt, as they kissed. She slipped her one hand out of his and found her fingers tangling in his hair. She moaned softly into his mouth and he pulled her closer.

 

Willow gasped as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked back towards her bed. He carefully laid her down on the bed, never breaking their kiss. She moaned as his lips dragged away from her lips and moved to her throat, nipping carefully at the delicate skin over her pulse before continuing downwards. She sat up slightly as he pulled her tank top up and off her body. She bit her bottom lip, self-conscious as he looked at her, his thumb tracing the very outer edge of her breast.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous luv…” He whispered before lowering his face to the newly revealed skin.

 

Willow’s back arched as his lips found a nipple, teasing it with his tongue before carefully scraping his teeth over the hard little nub. His thumb was flicking her other nipple in time with his mouth and the sensations were intense. “Spike…” She moaned, hips shifting restlessly under him.

 

“I know baby…” He whispered against her skin, shifting his attentions to her other breast. He could smell her arousal, heavy and inviting. There’d be no stopping tonight, not even if the blasted Slayer broke down the door. He moved back up and kissed her deeply, a hand slipping down, cupping her ass through her pajama pants and moulding her lower body against his. He wanted her to feel how she affected him, know exactly what was going to happen tonight. He felt her hands tugging at his t-shirt and he stripped it off, tossing it aside. He ran his hands up her sides, guiding her hands up over her head and he pinned them there with one hand. He held her eyes as he slipped the other down into her pj bottoms, watching her face intently as he ghosted his fingers against her sex. A beautiful blush rolled up her neck and into her cheeks, her bottom lip getting caught between her teeth when he teased a single finger between her folds.

Spike leaned down and kissed her, lips hard and demanding, as he pressed a finger into her. Her tightness confirmed what he had tasted in her blood. She was untouched. His thumb teased her button as he worked his finger in and out, getting her ready.  He brushed his lips against her ear, “Do you want this, pet?” He needed her to say it.

 

“Please…Spike.” Willow’s voice faltered, begging him softly for more.

 

“Shhh….I’ve got you, baby.” He whispered and kissed her again as he added a second finger. Her little moans and whimpers being swallowed up in their kisses. Her hips were moving into his hand, and he didn’t think he could hold off much longer. He released her wrists and pulled his hand out of her pjs, sliding them down her legs and off. He left her laying there while he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, never taking his eyes off hers. He watched as her eyes went down, looking at him as he shoved his jeans off his hips and approached the bed again.

 

He moved over her slowly, catching her lips in a searing kiss. He settled between her legs and broke the kiss, meeting her eyes. “Last chance pet.” He whispered, knowing full well that neither of them wanted to stop, but he had to give her the chance.

 

“I need you.” She whispered, bottom lip trembling a bit.

 

Spike nodded and kissed her once more, a soft brush of lips. He started to slowly press into her, his eyes watching the sensations and emotions on her face intently. He felt a bit of resistance and then he drew back a little and thrust roughly until he was completely buried inside of her. She cried out, struggling against him for a moment but he held perfectly still. “Shhh, it’s ok baby…it’ll feel good soon.” He whispered.

 

Willow whimpered a little, eyes shut tightly against the sudden pain and then it began to ease, replaced by a dull ache and then the steady sense of need. She felt his lips ghosting over her face, kissing the few escaped tears away before kissing her softly, and with care. She let the tension seep from her body and she started to return the kiss. She gasped as he started to pull back and then rolled his hips forward, starting a slow and careful rhythm.

 

Spike was unable to help the smirk that crossed his lips as she moaned into his kiss on the second thrust. He dragged his lips down her throat, starting a very languid pace for them. As much as he wanted to fuck her through the bed, she needed him to be careful tonight and remember that she was only human. This night was for her, and his own needs would simply have to wait.

 

Willow arched under him, pressing her throat up into his lips. She didn’t want him to ever stop touching her, it was incredible and all-consuming. Nothing existed anymore except the two of them and the bed he was pinning her against. She squeezed his hands hard and slowly learned how to move her hips with his and the result was just magical. “God…Spike…” She moaned.

 

“That’s it Baby, let go.” He whispered, releasing her hands. He tangled one hand in her hair, and the other went down to her hip. He smoothed his hand along her thigh and used it to bring that leg up, letting him get even deeper inside her. “You feel so good Willow.” He whispered before kissing her again, this time plundering her mouth and kissing her like he wished he could fuck her, hard and rough.

The new angle of his hips against hers was rubbing against something inside of her and she could feel the pleasure building, hot and white, deep inside. Her moans were swallowed by Spike’s kisses and she moved frantically against him, needing more…needing relief from this intense sensation.

 

Spike could feel it, and pulled back almost all the way out and thrust hard and fast into her. He set a rough pace, knowing it was hurting her but also needing to feel her fall apart all around him. Her body went tight and tense and he broke their kiss to hear her cry out loudly as she tightened like a fist around him. He released her hair and brought his other hand down to bring her other knee up, pressing them roughly against her chest as she slammed into her a few more times and came with a cry of his own. He met her eyes and could see the haze of pleasure clearing. He leaned down and pressed the softest of kisses against her forehead. “You are so perfect, luv…so perfect.” He whispered and carefully withdrew from her body, unable to notice the wince that crossed her face as he did so. He mentally swore, realizing he’d been too rough with her.

 

Willow was still trying to catch her breath as she looked up at him. “Wow.” She managed to finally say.

 

He chuckled and flopped onto the bed beside her. “Very articulate Red.” He lifted her hand off the bed and pressed a kiss to its back.

 

She smiled and closed her eyes. She hurt, but not in a bad way. It was more of a good hurt…like after a really intense workout. “It’s hard to think after that…” She finally said.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, pet.” He shifted her to lay against his chest and stroked her back. She felt all too good in his arms. He kissed her hair. “Just rest now baby.” He muttered to her, the demon inside content beside her. It was a strange sensation, but he wasn’t about to fight it. She was his now, in every way and all parts of himself would protect her jealously. She’d just have to get used to it. 


	6. Bad Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Short Interlude before the Craziness of Surprise & Innocence which I'll write as a single chapter.

****

Spike was pacing in her bedroom, where in the bloody hell was she? It was long past dark and those bloody Texas idiots were still running around his town. They’d been clever enough to avoid him and Dru, especially after the incident with Willow. He didn’t like worrying about her, but he knew this time it was warranted. He heard her front door open and the pattern of the feet on the stairs relaxed a bit of tension in his gut. Then her door opened and he looked at her, heart sinking to his boots. She was pale, covered in dirt and looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

 

“Willow?” He approached carefully, able to see the strain on her face. His poor sweet girl.

 

“Spike.” She whispered and just wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

 

“What happened to you, Baby?” He murmured and stroked a hand over her hair. Spike reassured himself that she was alive and mostly well, feeling her warmth against his chest and the familiar beat of her heart in his ear.

 

“It’s a long story.” She said quietly.

 

“I’ll get a bath filling for you and then get you something to eat.” He pulled back and stroked her face. “Let me take care of you mmm?”

 

She smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice.” She said and stole a quick kiss.

 

“You get out of those dirty things and I’ll get the bathtub filling up.” He said and took off his duster and customary red silk shirt. He tossed them over her chair and went into her bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub to start it filling. That damned Slayer was going to get his girl killed one of these nights, and he didn’t much like how it made him feel inside. Dru’s plans were…problematic as well, her desire to destroy the world running hot and out of control. He couldn’t deny her, even if he hoped that her plan would somehow fail.

 

He went back into the bedroom and paused a moment, watching her shimmy out of her tights. He frowned a bit at the red, angry marks around her spine. He went over and kissed her shoulder, unhooking her bra for her. Possession curled hot and demanding through his belly as he breathed the scent of her in, hating that the smell of dirt and blood was obscuring it. “Go and make sure the water is how you like it.” He whispered, wrestling the demon back under control.

 

Willow smiled and leaned back into him for a moment. “Thanks for this.” She said softly.

 

“I’ll always take care of you…when I can.” He promised softly. “Now, off to the bathroom.” He said and guided her in that direction. “I’ll grab you something to eat from the kitchen.”

 

Willow went into the bathroom and slipped into the hot water. She let out a sigh as it soothed her sore muscles from swinging that stupid pickaxe in service to the mother bezoar. The water stung at the scrapes and scratches she’d obtained in the basement of the school and it made the spot on her spine throb as the heat started to work on it. She heard him come back into the bathroom, trying hard not to be embarrassed that she was naked in the bathtub. Working to hide the awkwardness she felt, Willow smiled at him as he knelt beside the bathtub and grabbed a washcloth and started to clean the dirt off of her skin.

 

“Mmmm, that feels nice.” She said softly.

 

“So, what happened to you tonight?” He asked, picking up one of her slender hands and meticulously washing the dirt and grime off her pale skin.

 

“All the students in my health class were taken over by these demonic parasites that made us try and free the mother from under the basement at the school. Buffy and Xander were the only ones not effected.” She said and made a small sound as he massaged her sore arms while he washed them. “It was so strange, I don’t really remember anything.” She admitted. “It’s all kind of a weird haze, like a bad dream.”

 

He paused and stroked her face. “Bloody Hellmouth…” He muttered, blue eyes intent on her face. “Lean forward pet.” He said and gently washed her back, careful of the angry red marks he found there. He was furious that something had dared to touch what was his. “It’s dead then?”

 

“Yeah, Buffy killed it after it ate one of the Gorches.” She said, settling back against the cool porcelain of the tub once he’d finished with her back. She let out a sigh as she relaxed in the hot water. “This feels so nice.” She wanted to almost purr under the attention he was lavishing on her. It was incredibly intimate, but strangely not sexual…it was like he was trying to map every single inch of her skin.  

 

“You need a little pampering baby.” He said and finished cleaning her body. Supporting her shoulders, he leaned her back to wet her hair so he could shampoo it. He’d done this often for Dru after the Mob attack. It was a familiar action and he grinned a little as she relaxed completely, making small sounds of pleasure as he massaged her scalp. He chuckled a bit. “Never pegged you for a hedonist luv.” He teased, thinking about future applications for that little bit of information.

 

Willow blushed as he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and helped her out of the tub, drying her off and wrapping her in soft fleecy pajamas. “Not quite what you had planned for tonight huh?” She said, a little guilty that he was having to take care of her.

 

He cupped her cheek and made her meet his eyes, quiet for a long moment as he drank in the bit of guilt on her face. “I wanted to spend time with you baby, doesn’t matter how we spend it.” He kissed her forehead. Spike got her curled up in bed and brought her some dinner and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her securely until he felt her drift off to sleep. He wanted to go and give that bloody Slayer hell for putting Red in harm’s way, wanted to go out and rend something into pieces and get rid of this strange thread of fear that was curling through him at the thought of losing her. She was such a little innocent, even now, and he found her goodness utterly intoxicating. He wanted to bathe himself in the feel of her skin, drown himself in her scent until he could remember nothing else.

 

At the end of it he merely stayed as late as he dared before pressing another kiss against her hair, whispering softly that he’d see her soon. He tucked the little present he’d brought her under her pillow and slipped out her balcony door and into the night. It wasn’t often he wished the Slayer luck…but this time he did hope she stopped Dru’s little party. He’d hate to lose his little pet so soon, and if the Slayer fell…he’d need to turn his pretty little sweet far sooner than he planned.


End file.
